Your Uncles
by monkeygirl77
Summary: It's been a long time coming. But it's time Judas finally meets his uncles.


"Where oh where did my little Judas go~~"

The little boy giggled brightly at the sound of his playful voice echoing through the feild out behind the bunker. Judas had turned the wholesome age of three and had turned into quite the bundle of energy. Not that Lucifer cared all that much, he adored the boy and everything about him.

"Is he...Here!"

Judas shrieked as he was scooped up and thrown above the archangels head in a playful toss, he squealed and kicked wildly.

"I found you!"

"Daddy! You cheated!"

Lucifer gasped in mock offence, "I _cheated!_ How did I cheat?"

The little one giggled even more and wrapped his little legs around his father's waist.

"You used your powers!"

"My super powers?"

"Like Superman!"

He chuckled at the little one's excitement, "Like Superman?"

"Yea! An' you can fly!"

Grinning to himself, the blonde man turned on his heel and slowly made his way back to the back door of the bunker, it was gaining on someones bedtime here quickly and it was a process to get this energetic three year old down for sleepytime.

"You'll be able to fly too one day, when your older."

...

"The boy can't stay with him. He is a bad influence."

Though Chuck did not visit often since they had reunited Him with His sister, He did make it a point to come check up on Earth every couple months or so, and without skipping a beat Castiel was always there waiting for Him as if expecting Him to agree with him one of these times. This was not the first time that the angel had tried to get Him to agree and take the child away from the fallen archangel and it most certainly wouldn't be the last.

Admittedly, Chuck wasn't sure what to think about having a grandchild, and one from Lucifer no less, but even He couldn't deny the utter devotion the blonde held for the boy. He was the center of Lucifer's world, and admittedly, it was better for him to be focused on the boy then on some other hair pulling scheme to end the world.

It was only a blessing that Castiel was not stupid enough to try and take the child without His blessing of protection, there had only been one instance where a certain demon they all knew had tried his luck in separating the boy from his father's side and Lucifer had torn him a new one so good that he had yet to be heard from.

He wasn't dead.

No.

Lucifer had wanted there to be an example.

Mess with the boy, you mess with him, and no one messes with him and lives to tell about it.

"No, I think having little Judas does Lucifer good."

"Chuck, why exactly are you here?", Sam Winchester, ever the voice of asking the important questions.

He rubbed a hand down His face and then through His hair.

"I think its time that My grandson met his uncles."

Of course Lucifer just had to pick that moment in time to walk in and make himself aware of the situation, Judas held out in front of him in some sort of the extreme version of the trust fall, backwards, hands cradling his little head as they talked near silently to one another.

Or more like Lucifer talked and Judas giggled.

Chuck smiled at the boy and Judas gave Him a look as if to say he was excited he was here but there was a limit to that excitement.

"Hi Grandpa!"

"Hey kiddo, how has your day gone? Started school yet?"

Sam snorted from where he sat at the library table, "Please, I've been trying to get the kid enrolled in a preschool, but Mr.'My kid don't need no teaching I can't provide' over there won't allow it."

"And for good reason! I've seen some of those places you want to send my little ankle bitter to and I'm not sending him to one of those childhood _prisons!_ With the slobber and prissy parents who think their better then everyone cause their kid wears Prada!"

Chuck smiled and turned a look over at Sam, "He has a point, what could they know that he wouldn't be able to teach?"

Dean answered the question, "That's what I said! Guys an Archangel, he knows basically everything!"

"He needs to make normal friends! _Kid_ friends! His only playmate can't just be Lucifer or the demons who stop by and report in or the Hell Hound puppy he has stashed in his room!"

Seeing as this was clearly a subject that had already been broached by them all and it was still in that 'continuous arguing of the points stage' Chuck waved it off quickly. Lucifer paid Him no mind as he moved to sit with his cargo in an empty seat as far away from his Father as possible.

He still hadn't gotten over Him just leaving like that and after He'd _apologized_ for doing just _that_.

"So why is _He_ here?"

"I think it's time that the boy met his uncles."

"No."

"Uncles!"

"Yes, but no."

"Lucifer."

"No."

"I wanna meet 'hem!"

They all knew that he couldn't deny those sea blue eyes when they stared up at him like that and Lucifer even met the stare head on. Though he deflated a moment later.

"Fine."

He didn't like it but Judas wanted to meet them and in order to be the better father here he wouldn't deny him it.

Chuck smirked.

...

Honestly, Gabriel had had the best reaction out of the three of them.

Though the intensity of his squeal was something to be desired.

Judas had found it funny and so Lucifer let it go.

"Luci! He looks just like you! A Luci Jr.!"

Michael only stared down at him, torn between two feelings, nephilim were forbidden but Judas was, well, he was cute and he clearly had his father tamed and that was something none of them had been able to do.

"Lucifer what did you _do_?"

"More like _who_ did you do!"

Raphael smacked Gabriel over the back of the head harshly, enough that the Messenger spun to glare at him and rub at the spot.

"Not in front of the fledgling, honestly Gabriel!"

Judas giggled again though and Lucifer gave a small smile at the sound, "Alright munchkin, take you pick, who is who?"

The boy smiled, and stuck his little tongue out the corner of his mouth as he thought about his options here.

"You're Michael!", he pointed at the older one, "Cause your bossy and mean and smell weird and like to order daddy around!"

Michael looked unimpressed with the boy's father, Raphael and Gabriel snorted in unison.

"Good job kiddo! Who's next?"

His thinking face was the best thing ever.

"Your Gabriel!", and he pointed at the youngest, "Cause you smile a lot and you're funny and you gots candy!"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow but grinned and gave a nod.

"And by process of elimination?"

"Raphill!"

They all snorted when he said his name wrong, it was something that had always set him off, when someone mispronounced his name. Raphael narrowed his eyes slightly and stepped forward.

"I will let it go this one time because you are my nephew, my name is Raphael."

"But you can call him Raphy if its too hard!"

He gave Gabriel a look but nodded, "I suppose."

Judas giggled, "You're Raphy cause you act all cold and mean but your nice and stuff and cause you gots bandaides in your pocket!"

They each gave Lucifer varying looks for his description of them, none of them bad, and he grinned wickedly.

"Well Dad gave us the day, what should we do now?"

"Zoo!"

"Yea! Zoo!"


End file.
